ORANGE SLICE CANDY
by Rebel8954
Summary: Grocery shopping turns into much more. NOTE: Pre-Slash; m/m


"No Frosted Flakes. Do you know the amount of sugar that's in that box?"

Jim Ellison ignored his partner and tossed the box of cereal into the shopping cart. "So I'm regressing to my childhood. I've got a craving for them." He smirked. "Don't worry. They won't be around long."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Blair Sandburg muttered under his breath. He reached for a box of oatmeal and ignored the sound of the other man's gagging. "Okay, we need milk and juice. That's in the back."

Jim pushed the shopping cart as he followed the younger man. There were days that he lived to push Blair's buttons. And the grocery store was always a good start.

While Blair grabbed a bottle of orange juice, Jim reached for a gallon of milk.

"Uh-nuh. Put that back and get the 2%."

Jim looked at the gallon of homogenized milk. "My cereal. My milk."

Blair put the juice in the cart and took the milk from Jim's hands. "No. You don't put enough milk on the cereal to taste the difference."

"I don't?"

Blair hesitated then put the milk back on the shelf and got the 2%. "Well, okay, maybe you **can** taste the difference. But you're still getting the 2%."

"Fine. Get the damn 2% crap."

With a satisfied smile, Blair put the milk in the cart next to the juice. "Okay, we need fruit."

 _'No buttons to push there.'_ Jim obediently followed the younger man around the fruit and produce section.

"Okay, we need to hit the bread aisle; and we're outta here." Blair led the way towards the front of the store. "I hope they've got that whole-grain wheat..." Suddenly aware the he was talking to thin air, Blair looked over his shoulder to see Jim and the shopping cart disappearing down the candy aisle. "He's like a freakin' kid!" Blair muttered as he quickly followed. Seeing Jim about to toss a bag of candy into the cart, he called out, "Don't even think about it!"

Both Jim and a woman shopper turned to look at him. As he passed the woman, Blair gave her a silent smile of apology.

"What's wrong?" Jim innocently asked.

"Orange slices? Are you crazy? That's just orange flavored candy covered in sugar!" Blair hissed as he tried to take the bag from his friend.

Jim managed to keep the bag out of Blair's grasping fingers. "Yeah," he smiled. "When I was a toddler, my grandfather used to feed me these. He loved them." He glanced at Blair out of the corner of his eyes.

Blair crossed his arms across his chest. "Would this be the grandfather who died before you were born or the one you said never came around because he disapproved of the man his daughter married?"

"I told you about both of them, huh?" Jim winced. When Blair nodded, he shrugged. "I'm still getting 'em."

"You can have either the Frosted Flakes or the candy. Not both," Blair firmly replied.

Jim eyed the cart. "Small bag of orange slices and a small box of Frosted Flakes."

It was Blair's turn to eye the cart. "But no other junk food or Wonderburger this week."

"Deal." Jim tossed the bag of candy back on the shelf and got a smaller one. "I'll change the boxes of cereal while you get the bread."

They heard a chuckle from the woman shopper as she pushed her cart past them. "You two are so married," she observed with a smile.

The two men stared at each other. Then Blair grinned. "Yeah, I guess we are...kinda."

Jim scratched his jaw. "I never argued with Carolyn about orange candy and Frosted Flakes, Chief."

"We weren't arguing," Blair pointed out. "We were negotiating."

"Well, I never did that with Carolyn either."

Blair stuck his hands in his front jeans pocket and rocked slightly on his heels. "Feels kinda nice."

"Yeah, it does," Jim admitted. "What say we take this stuff home and figure out just how married we want to be?"

Blair's blue eyes widened and he leaned closer to Jim. "I know exactly how married I want us to be," he murmured.

"And that is?" Jim quietly replied.

"Married enough that you'll know better than to try to eat large boxes of sugar-laden cereal with sugar-covered orange candy. 'Cause I want you to be around for a long long time."

"I can live with that," Jim nodded. "But we'll have to get home before we can seal the deal."

Blair snickered. "Damn those overhead security cameras, huh?"

"Go get the bread, Chief. I'll meet you up front."

Blair watched as Jim pushed the buggy down the aisle. He saw the man he loved hesitate then turn the buggy back towards the cereal aisle. With a grin, he jogged towards the bread aisle. "Orange slice candy and sugar frosted flakes," he laughed to himself. "What a life."

The Sentinel in the cereal aisle silently agreed. 


End file.
